Second Chance
by Lonestarr
Summary: Who you are in this life determines what you'll be in the next.
1. Married in the Mourning

Disclaimer: …ahhh, forget it.

"I'm not gonna!" The red-haired woman sat in the chair, her arms folded.

"Vicky, be reasonable." The older woman addressing her had gray streaks running through her dark hair. "It's your sister's wedding."

"I don't care! I don't want any part of it."

"Wait. I know what this is about." A younger woman with dark hair stood up and adjusted her glasses. "It's not that you don't want to be part of the wedding." She walked over to the chair and leaned her face into Vicky's. "You just don't like who I'm marrying."

"Is that it?"

The two brunettes stared at Vicky, who seemed about ready to explode at this cross-examining.

"Yes, dammit! I hate Timmy. Is that what you want to hear?!"

"But why?" The younger of the brunettes gestured with her arms.

"I…don't like him. I don't like the thought that I'll have to see him every day. I don't like that he's going to be a member of our family."

"But _why_?"

"He's an annoying twerp is why!" Vicky put her hands on the arms of the chair and pushed herself up, stalking toward the front door. "I don't want anything to do with him, and if you love me like you so often say, you won't ask again." She slammed the door, the force causing a vase to fall off a table. The quick reflexes of the older brunette saved it.

"Mom…"

"Yes, Virginia?"

"Granted, Vicky and I didn't have the best relationship, but I really wanted her to be a part of this."

Virginia's mother rubbed her daughter's back. "So did I, dear."

"_Virginia?"_

XxXxXxXxX

"Virginia?"

The woman in question shook her head. "Oh." She looked very beautiful in her snow white wedding dress.

The red-headed man at her side held her hand tightly. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Daddy. I'm just…Vicky…"

"She didn't want to be a part of this. We couldn't force her. We couldn't guilt her, either."

Virginia giggled a little. Her mood lightened, but her heart was still heavy. It had been a month since she'd spoken to her sister. All she asked was for Vicky to be her maid of honor.

The processional music rang through the church. Father and daughter walked down the aisle together. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"As much as I'll ever be."

"You look breathtaking, Virginia."

A blush crept across the woman's face. "Daddy…" She smiled nervously.

"I mean it. Timothy is a lucky man."

"I'm pretty lucky myself to have such caring parents."

The bride-to-be felt her hand get squeezed, as if her father were thanking her. He let go, allowing Virginia to join her future husband on the altar. The two of them looked each other in the eyes as the minister opened his Bible.

"Dearly beloved…"

XxXxXxXxX

A woman in an apartment looks through a shoebox full of pictures. She brushed the red hair out of her face as she glanced at the first picture. She sighed at the sight: a chubby-cheeked little girl hugging a baby.

"…_we are gathered here to witness the joining together of Timothy Turner and Virginia Flanagan in the bonds of holy matrimony."_

She flipped the snapshot to the back and looked at the one beneath it. Her wistful expression changed to one of anger. The picture featured a dark-haired little girl staring up at a picture of a boy in a pink hat. The next few pictures contained variations of this and the last one had the girl jump up and kiss the picture.

The woman tossed the shoebox across the room with a grunt.

XxXxXxXxX

"Do you, Timothy Turner, take Virginia Flanagan to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, 'til death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Virginia Flanagan, take Timothy Turner to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, 'til death do you part?"

Tears in her eyes, the woman moved her mouth to speak. "I…do."

XxXxXxXxX

"_And if there be any here who has any reason why these two should not be joined, speak now or forever hold your peace."_

Among the pictures on the floor, the red-haired woman screamed toward the heavens, expelling as much oxygen and noise as her lungs would allow. After a minute, she collapsed to the floor, panting for breath.

XxXxXxXxX

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss…" Virginia already had her arms wrapped around Tim. She kissed him deeply. To her, there were no onlookers. It was just her and the man of her dreams.

To the strains of the recessional music, the happy couple ran out of the church. They dodged the rice thrown at them as they hurried into a limousine. Just before closing the door, Virginia tossed the bouquet to the women gathered in front of the church. It landed in the hands of a happy-looking brunette in a flowing pink dress. She blew a kiss to the vehicle as it departed.

XxXxXxXxX

"I can't believe it. The two of us…married."

Tim put his hand on hers. "Yes we are."

"This blows all of my dreams away. Thanks for taking a chance on me."

"I have to admit, it was never easy. Vicky…"

"Don't worry about her. She'll be fine."

"I can't believe how nice the ceremony was. And so many people were there. I still can't believe that Trixie was there…as the maid of honor, no less!"

"I'm just glad that her flight wasn't delayed."

The groom gave her a puzzled look. "You'll have to explain that to me one day."

"I will. I guess we'd better get going on our honeymoon."

"Two weeks in the Bahamas…sounds good to me, though not as good as you in a string bikini."

"You play your cards right, it might be even less than that." Virginia offered a giggle. Tim joined her. She could always bring a smile to his face.

XxXxXxXxX

"Oh, isn't the sunset beautiful?" Virginia's eyes widened at the sight, even though she'd seen the same sight every day for a week. The balcony of their hotel suite afforded them a terrific view. She could feel two arms wrap around her waist.

"It's a close second, if anything." Tim kissed her ear. She closed her eyes and blushed. "You know, Gin, I've been thinking…"

"Yes, Tim?"

"Well…we're a married couple now and…have you considered…consummating the relationship?"

Virginia turned around and glared at her husband - that felt so good to think - a hungry look in her eyes. "I'm surprised you even have to ask."

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. The two of them backed into their hotel room. Virginia slid the door closed with her foot.

They fell onto their bed, still kissing. Tim tried to break away, but Virginia kept him close. "Wait…"

"Why?", she pouted in a little girl's voice.

Tim locked the door and took the phone off the hook. The speed with which he performed these actions impressed his new wife.

He leapt onto the king-sized bed and kissed her lips. "That's why."

"I love it when you think."

"Maybe I should think more often."

Virginia rolled over so Tim was beneath her. She practically ripped his shirt off and pulled her own over her head.

"Hey. How come my shirt gets ripped and not yours?"

The brunette next went to work on her bra. "Just one of those mysteries of the universe." The undergarment floated onto Tim's face. He removed it, allowing him the sight of his bride's perfect breasts. All he could say in the face of her pert 34Cs was… "Wow."

"Are you going to stare all day or are the girls gonna have some fun?" Virginia cupped her breasts and let them drop, jiggling. Tim reached up and kneaded them like dough. The brunette moaned at this.

He let go and flipped her over. He kissed her neck and worked his way down to her navel.

Tim slipped his fingers beneath the elastic of her panties and slowly removed them. He left them dangling around her shins as he resumed kissing her. With a light kick, the underwear flew to the floor.

XxXxXxXxX

Vicky packed the last of her suitcases into her trunk. She slammed the door closed and walked toward the driver's seat. As she fished for the keys in her pocket, a truck zoomed by, just missing her.

"Watch where you're going, jackass!" She shook her fist toward the vehicle.

With a huff, she pulled her keys out and settled into the car. In that moment, she remembered the first days of driving it; how free she felt as she made her way down the road.

The redhead took a glance at the building across the street. The apartment complex had been her home for the last eight years. Thankfully, the rent was pretty decent.

She started her car up and entered traffic.

XxXxXxXxX

Virginia moaned at Tim's motions. He was determined to satisfy her, but sensitive to her every desire. She knew she made the right choice for a life mate. Night after night, she hoped that Tim would see that she would love him and do anything for him.

She wrenched her arms around his back, as if to encourage him further.

XxXxXxXxX

Vicky grunted as she turned a corner. The events of the last few weeks were still fresh in her mind. How could Virginia choose…him?! It didn't make sense. So focused was she on this, she nearly didn't see that the car in front of her made a sudden stop.

She slammed on her brakes, just narrowly avoiding a head-on collision.

XxXxXxXxX

Tim could hear the moans from the woman under him quickening in pace. As a teenager, he had fantasized about eliciting such a reaction from a girl. He never imagined that this would be the girl. She was everything he had wanted: kind, smart and funny. Being pretty sure didn't hurt, either.

He couldn't imagine how this angel could possibly be a blood relative to the girl who had tormented him in childhood. Tim shook a little. Though he had fantasies about Vicky in high school, not realizing his feelings for his dark-haired gift until college, this was definitely not the time to think about her.

He continued to pump into her, kissing her on occasion.

XxXxXxXxX

As she drove, a calm feeling washed over Vicky. Her whole life was ahead of her. She didn't have to worry about family. She could travel the country, or better still, the world. (There was more than a little money stashed away.)

XxXxXxXxX

Virginia's moans were slower and rose in pitch, as if anticipating something. Tim looked at her and smiled. She tried to smile back, but she felt herself to be on the verge of release.

Her body tensed. She screamed. The maids would not be happy with the mess they would now have to clean up.

XxXxXxXxX

The crowds left restaurants, stores and their cars as they gathered around the wreckage.

The car had been slammed into a telephone pole.

The driver responsible got out of his truck, which had been coming up the street. He swore he couldn't see her.

Blood - fresh blood - fell from the victim's face. People could make out that she wasn't wearing a seatbelt.

The red-haired woman inside the car wasn't moving. It was possible she'd never move again.

XxXxXxXxX

The sun shined brightly as the couple awoke the next morning.

Virginia, wearing nothing but panties and her husband's ripped shirt, stretched her lithe body…a sight which pleased the man in bed. "You were pretty good last night." She walked near him.

Tim shrugged. "Credit where credit is due." He pulled her down and kissed her. "I couldn't have done it without you."

The woman giggled, nearly drowning out the ringing of the cell phone on the night stand. Tim reached over and answered. "Mrs. Turner's phone. Mr. Turner speaking." He paused to listen, then handed the phone to his wife.

"Hello? Mom, hi! How's…" Virginia listened. Her tone grew darker with each word. "Oh my God. No. Oh. No, no. I needed to hear this. I'll see you when we get back."

Tim sat up as Virginia tossed the phone away. "Is everything…?"

He never got time to finish his statement. Virginia collapsed on the bed, sobbing. Tim held her close. She reached up and tried to grab onto him, but she was too weak. Tim rubbed her back and sighed.

XxXxXxXxX

Tim and Virginia walked down the aisles of the church, ultimately finding Mr. and Mrs. Flanagan and sitting with them.

Tim stared blankly for most of the funeral. He couldn't even believe it was happening. He never much liked Vicky, but he would never want her dead.

He woke up at about the time when Virginia was speaking about her departed sister. There were times where she couldn't make it through the speech, she was so emotional. She left the podium and her husband comforted her. He told her that he would have no problem if she wasn't up to it. She decided to finish her speech, and the gathering was moved.

After it was over, Tim and Virginia, after paying their respects, retreated to their car. Virginia broke down again, but this time, Tim was crying with her. After a half hour, they went to her family home.

XxXxXxXxX

"Uhhhh!" The being grabbed her head, as if suffering from a migraine. "What hit me?" She slowly opened her eyes. There was darkness all around. Standing in front of her was another being, quite unlike any the first one had ever seen. Her hair was as blue as the sky and she looked to be dressed in a pink robe.

She offered a sweet smile and helped the first being up. "Greetings", she stated in a English accent.

"What's going on? Wh-who are you?"

"My name…is Angela." (That's pronounced 'Aaaaan-gela')

"Well, Aaaaan-gela, where the hell am I?"

"Now, this may be a little hard to understand. You're dead." The first being stared in shock. "You know, now that I think of it, it's really not that hard. I don't know why everyone says it is."

"What do you mean I'm dead? I was just driving down the street. Oh, man. I gotta get back to my car. Someone might try to rip me off."

Angela does a face-palm. "That's why", she muttered to herself. "Now you must listen to me."

"Where's the way out of here?"

Angela waved her hand and the darkness bled away, replaced by the scene of the accident.

"Whoa. Neat trick."

"You should see me at birthday parties. Now about this…"

The being pushed her way through the crowd, but none of the people moved. She could feel herself phasing right through the onlookers, as if she were a non-corporeal entity.

She looked inside the car. She reared back and covered her mouth. She nervously pointed toward the unfortunate motorist. "That's me."

"Right you are, Vicky." Angela stood next to her.

"But…but…that would mean…" Vicky ran to Angela and cried. "I don't want to be dead!"

Angela rubbed her back. "There, there. Don't worry. The bosses upstairs have been reviewing your file. There's a slight chance that you'll be brought back to life."

"Please let me have it." Vicky dropped to her knees and grabbed the edge of Angela's robe. "Please! I'll do anything."

Angela waved her hand over her robe. It disappeared, causing Vicky to fall to the ground. She now wore a white dress with red polka dots.

"Calm yourself, Vicky. It's just a simple matter of going through your life and seeing if bringing you back will be justified."

Vicky bit her lip. This would not be easy. A bright light shined in her eyes. She brought her hand up for protection.

XxXxXxXxX

The light faded. Vicky took her hand away from her face. She looked around at the people gathered near the front.

"Where are we now?" It looked very much like a church.

Angela said nothing as she walked toward where most of the people were.

"Hey! I'm talking to you." Vicky ran up to the front. She gasped. Her body was lying in a casket. It looked so peaceful. Vicky didn't even see the two people that passed through her.

It was Tim and Virginia. She stepped forward. "Vicky. I miss you so much." She blinked back tears.

He rubbed her shoulder and looked down at his sister-in-law's body. "Vicky…sure you were mean to me…and seemed to hate the fact that I existed…but you don't deserve this. Hell, I could've put up more of an effort to be a better charge."

Vicky could see tears falling from Tim's eyes. "No. You stop right damn now! Don't you dare feel sorry for me. You stop right now." Her voice trailed off as tears fell from her eyes. "Stop…" Vicky wiped her eyes.

Angela picked her up. "Come on, love. We gotta get going." The two of them disappeared from the group of mourners.


	2. Judgment Day

The area Vicky found herself in was cold and sterile, with only the most rudimentary of lighting to give it any warmth.

She could hear lights turn on behind her, one at a time. They seemed to reveal cloaked figures standing at podiums.

"_Victoria Josephine Flanagan!"_

The woman winced at hearing her full name. It had been used by her parents on more than one occasion.

She glanced around and could make out Angela, now wearing a pinstriped suit. Vicky hugged her and stood behind her. "What's going on?"

"You're being put on trial."

"Trial? What's my crime?"

Angela managed to stop herself from rolling her eyes. "That's what we're about to find out."

One of the figures stood up. "This council is gathered to pass judgment on your life and see if you are at all fit to return to life on Earth." The figure's voice echoed through the room.

Vicky bit her lip. She couldn't kid herself that her life wasn't very rosy.

A view screen slowly lowered from some unseen ceiling, its every creak making Vicky seem more and more nervous. A projector started from behind the council.

Every single atrocity that Vicky had committed to her charges - the threats, the blackmail, the parental gladhanding and the rare moments of physical abuse - played out before her eyes. Her tear-filled eyes. "I…I was a monster." Vicky was a woman who typically acted in the moment and gave little thought - if any - to the repercussions.

"Oh, it's not that bad, Vicky. This is just the most prevalent stuff; not even the whole of your life."

After another hour of raw footage of her babysitting days, the redhead was inconsolable.

The sound of a cooing baby was what made her notice what was occurring on the screen.

The image came flooding back to her: a little red-haired girl rocking a baby. The girl's off-key singing managed to lull the baby to sleep.

A smile formed on Vicky's face. She watched as the baby gurgled. The girl gave her a kiss on the cheek. "_G'night, Virginia."_

More and more scenes appeared: the girl reading to the baby, the baby walking (albeit unsteadily) toward the girl, the girl hugging the baby…

Angela leaned over to Vicky. "You really loved your sister, didn't you?"

A wistful smile formed on the redhead's face. "I still do."

The scene changed to that of a school. Vicky watched as her on-screen form, now a teenager, ran toward a girl with pigtails. "_We need to get home, Vir--" _The pigtailed girl stared dreamily at a boy with messy brown hair and a pink hat. "_Virginia?" "Coming, Vicky." _The younger girl went with her sister.

The scene changed again. The room to Virginia's door was opened a crack, allowing Vicky to peek inside. The dark-haired girl hung pictures of the mystery boy around her room. She sighed deeply as she looked at one of them. "_Oh, Timmy."_ Vicky closed the door.

Another change. "_Virginia, you wanna hang out? We can go to the mall."_ Vicky looked hopefully at her sister, who looked completely love-struck. "_I don't know, Vicky. We can do that all the time. Besides, I want to catch Timmy before he leaves." _Vicky shrugged her shoulders. "_Okay."_

"_I'm just worried that we might be growing apart, you know? I don't want to lose you." _Vicky looked up, only to find that Virginia was already gone. She looked at a picture of Timmy hanging on the wall. Her eyes narrowed, she punched the picture, leaving a big dent in the wall.

"That is enough." The screen retracted into the ceiling. "Please rise." Vicky obeyed the booming voice. "Victoria Josephine Flanagan. We have seen your life. It is the decision of the council that you…will return to life on Earth."

The woman dropped to her hands and knees. "Oh, thank you so much. Thank you, thank you, thank you…" She started to cry as Angela brought her to her feet.

Vicky looked up and saw that the cloaked figures were gone. She turned to Angela. "Where did they go?"

"To deliberate your sentence, I would guess."

"What will happen to me?"

"I'm not sure, but I just know it will be for the best."

"What do I do now?"

"The only thing you _can_ do…wait."

XxXxXxXxX

Tim stepped into the bathroom, the door bumping into a foot. "Are you all right?"

Virginia looked up from the toilet and wiped the green substance from her mouth. "That better be a joke."

"Sorry. Stupid question." He reached his hands down to her and picked her up.

"This has been a rough time for me."

"Don't worry, sweetie." Tim wrapped his arms around the woman's waist. "We'll get through this. After all, you can't feel like this forever." He planted a gentle kiss on her neck.

"Yeah."

XxXxXxXxX

"Well, today's the day you get to go back."

"So soon? It's only been a day. I thought trials took several months."

"It _has_ been a day…here. Time passes slower up here. On Earth, it's been something like eight or nine months."

Vicky shrugged her shoulders. "Weird."

"So, are you ready to go back?"

A nod of her head. "I'm ready. You know…I'm going to miss you."

Angela shook her head, blue hair swaying this way and that. "No, you won't."

"Come on. You've done so much for me these past few…day. Of course I'll miss you."

Vicky's body started to dematerialize, as if fading into nothingness. Her guide's voice seemed to echo throughout the universe.

_Noooooooo yoooooou wooooooooon't._

XxXxXxXxX

The bright lights shined down on the nursery. The sounds of babies cooing and gurgling hung in the air.

One in particular slept peacefully, seeming to not have a care in the world.

Its tag read '7 lbs., 6 oz.' and, from the softness of its face, it looked to be a girl.

XxXxXxXxX

"Welcome to your new home, darling." The baby still slept as a woman placed her in a crib.

A man standing next to her tucked the girl in. "Oh, she's so cute."

"We should let her sleep." The two adults walked quietly out the door.

The baby turned a little in bed. Her tiny eyes opened. They were a lovely shade of blue.

She looked around. She started to fidget. Worried noises escaped her lips.

Out of nowhere, Angela appeared. She stepped toward the crib and looked inside. "Hello, there, little one."

The baby seemed to want to say something, but couldn't. The spirit noticed this and waved her hand over the newborn.

"What happened? Where am I? Why am I a baby?" It was truly unusual how the tiniest of voices was phrasing the words that came out.

"This was the council's decision. Their word is law."

She tried to stand up, but fell on her bottom. "What about my old body?"

"Vicky, your old body has been buried for months. Can you imagine the trouble that would ensue from putting you back there?"

"Hmmph." She crawled around. "Well, I guess it won't be so bad growing up again. Wait. What are you doing here?"

"I've been assigned to watch over you; keep you out of trouble. That sort of thing."

"I hope that my parents are good people, at least."

Just as Angela disappeared from the room, the two adults walked toward the crib.

"Oh. It looks like she's awake."

"And I was so used to the silence."

The woman playfully hit the man in his arm. The baby's eyes widened as the woman picked her up. If she could speak officially, her first words would certainly have been "No way.". Cradling the child in her arms was Virginia and standing beside her was Tim.

"Oh, my darling little Mira."

Tim kissed the girl on the forehead. Vicky - or should that be Mira? - started to tear up. Within moments, she started to wail.

"I didn't know we weren't past the affection stage", the man shouted over the girl's crying.

"Don't worry, Mira." Virginia gently rocked her daughter. "Mommy and Daddy are here."

This didn't stop the girl. If anything, it encouraged her further.

"Maybe we should leave her alone; let her work it off."

"What, just because of a little crying jag? Besides, we're her parents. We need to be here for her."

Tim picked at his ear. "If you say so."

XxXxXxXxX

The couple spent the better part of twelve hours trying to soothe the baby girl. Their every method of calming her - touching words, peek-a-boo, lullabies - was for naught. The couple shared a dinner of microwave lasagna; by sunset, neither was in a cooking mood.

Tim sat in one of two chairs they brought into the nursery. He barely managed to keep his eyes open as he held Mira in his arms. Her crying had weakened, both in noise and intensity. He couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief.

He glanced at the woman sitting in the chair next to the crib. His wife. He almost couldn't believe it; that this lovely, patient, sweet-natured creature was someone whom he made it a point to avoid when they were younger. Even stranger was that he didn't recognize these qualities in her sooner.

He sighed again. She looked so beautiful when she slept.

Tim looked down at Mira. Her crying slowed to a mild fuss. He walked over to her crib and gave her a kiss on her forehead before softly laying her down. "Good night, Mira."

He turned to his wife and helped her to her feet. She stirred somewhat. Tim leaned down and carried her in his arms, her legs hanging out. "Good night, Virginia." With a kiss on the lips, he walked them out of the nursery.


	3. Family Affairs

"Oh, come on, now, Mira. Please open up."

Virginia cradled the baby in her arms. Her blouse was open and her breast was exposed. The child, though, winced at the sight of it. _She cannot be serious_, the baby - or her spirit - thought.

"Mira, please don't be afraid. My milk is harmless."

The baby continued to resist, her lips tightly pursed.

Virginia sat back in her chair and looked up at the ceiling. She sat up, an idea forming behind her eyes.

"Oh, my little one, please don't cry

I'll keep you safe and sound

I will always love you

My precious little girl

I will always be around."

Mira yawned a bit. She couldn't help but open her mouth. Virginia took advantage of this and, gently, clamped the baby's mouth upon her nipple.

She fussed for a few moments as Virginia held her, but then, the milk from her breast flowed into her mouth. It was sweet and nourishing. _I had no idea how good this tasted._

Virginia gave a sweet look as the child continued to suckle. "That's right. Drink up."

"Did I hear singing?" Tim knocked on the frame of the door.

The woman looked up. "You might have."

"You have a lovely voice. Why didn't you pursue a career?"

"There are a lot of singers, but not that many teachers." Mira released her hold on her mother's breast. "Of course, it's gonna be a while before I see the inside of a classroom." Her light tone had become infected with sadness.

"Hey, hey." Tim stood behind her and massaged her shoulders. "I can take care of all of us. I'll be heading back to work next week. You don't have to worry about a thing. Besides, someone needs to take care of our little bundle." He lightly tickled Mira's stomach. She seemed to slap at his hands, but he didn't notice.

"Yeah, but I didn't want it to be like some stereotypical family where the man is the breadwinner and the woman stays at home."

"Don't think of it like that. Think of it as…playing Supermom. You fight off the forces of strife by raising our daughter and keeping house."

"Did you really think that was going to work?"

"No, but I hoped with all I was. Now, how 'bout I take a turn with Mira?"

Virginia handed him the baby and stood to her feet, using the handles of the chair to lift herself up.

"And thanks for last night."

Tim eased himself into the chair. "I can't take all the credit. She tired herself out."

"Not just that. Thanks for taking me to bed."

"You'd do the same for me, I know."

"That depends. How much do you weigh?"

"I love you, too." As Virginia walked out, Tim glanced down at his daughter. "You mean the world to me, you know that? It's you and your mother that mean the world to me. Your mother, you and this apartment that mean the world to me. You, your mother, this apartment and…the easy access to shopping this apartment provides. All of that means the world to me…but you and your mother, in particular…"

Tim looked down at Mira, who had spit up on his shirt. He exhaled. "Serves me right for now wearing a towel, huh?"

XxXxXxXxX

The following week, Tim returned to work. His job as assistant personnel manager allowed him to make a comfortable living; certainly enough to support his family. The demands of the job - screening potential employees - were a little trying at times, but he was thankful for the opportunity to meet new people.

Some of these people were eager to meet him…a little too eager. Tim ran across a number of applicants who were jaw-dropping in their beauty. They were none too shy about flaunting it, either. One such person removed their shoe and ran their stocking-clad foot along Tim's leg, inching ever closer to the promised land. Needless to say, she was denied a position at the company.

Tim walked through the door of the apartment. His tie was loosened and his shirt was halfway unbuttoned. Clearly, he was tired.

Virginia walked up to greet him. "Hello, honey. How was work?"

"Grueling. In addition to interviewing applicants, I had to go over some employee's reports that were messed up." He threw his tie onto the hook of a closet. "Then I had to rush to catch the bus or it would've been a 45 minute wait for the next one." He plopped down in an easy chair.

"Oh. Poor dear. You just rest for a bit."

"Thanks, sweetie." He pants a little. "By the way, how was your day?"

"My day?"

"I'd hate to seem like…one of those guys who whines about his crappy day without hearing about his wife's day."

"How nice of you." She sat on the couch. "Well, Mira was crying, so I rocked her to sleep, then I watched some TV, then Mira woke up and I fed her. She went back to sleep and I decided to do some cleaning around here."

"Supermom saves the day again."

Virginia waved her hand. "Oh, stop."

"What did I tell you?"

"What did _I _tell _you_? A mother is supposed to take care of her child. My mom did it. Her mom did it. I know your mom did."

"Of course."

"So, what do you want for dinner?"

"What do we have?"

Virginia opened the door to the freezer. "A wide selection: meatloaf, lasagna, fish nuggets…"

"Maybe we ought to get a little shopping done?"

"I would guess so." Virginia jerked a thumb toward the kitchen. "That microwave was a godsend. Who got that for us?"

"I think it was your Uncle Frank."

"No. It was _your_ Uncle Frank. Mine got us the set of dishes."

"Oh, right. You know, I sure could go for a neck message. Who got us that neck massager?"

"Trixie Tang."

"And she was the maid of honor. Is there something I'm missing?"

"Well, back in the 9th grade, the two of us got to be friends." The woman stood up and walked around her husband. "She had been crying about not fitting in with the obnoxious tramps at that school. I talked to her and offered a shoulder to cry on. Years later, she said that if there was anything I needed, just let her know."

Tim glanced at his wife. "Funny how I never knew this until now."

"It didn't seem worth discussing, then you mentioned the neck massager, so I figured, 'Why not? I'll tell him'." She opened the bathroom door and took it out. "Besides, it's not like you're still in love with her. Are you?"

"That boat sailed a long time ago."

"Nice to know you weren't on it." Virginia placed the massager behind her husband's head. "I really like having you around."

XxXxXxXxX

"_So, what's it going to be, meatloaf or fish?"_

"_Fish sounds nice."_

Mira's eyes blinked a little. She smacked her lips as she looked around. Weren't the lights turned out? Why are they on?

"_Good evening, my little one."_ Angela faded into view as she walked toward the crib. Her outfit was a dark jacket and skirt with purple blouse. She waved her hand over the baby.

"Oh, it's you."

"Don't feel so down."

"Why shouldn't I feel down? I can't go anywhere, I can't walk and sure the food's nice, but the way to get it is revolting."

"I think I know just what to cheer you up."

She pulls a pitch pipe from her pocket and blows into it, producing a note.

"A handful of happiness

what every child should have

little boys and girls alike

smiling all day long

A handful of happiness

you needn't ever fear

this is just what you need."

"That didn't even rhyme. And it was hardly a song."

"It's a work in progress. It may never be finished."

Mira put her hands to her head. "Why do you torture me like this?"

"Vicky…Mira…you might see it as torture, but I see it as keeping you sane."

"Putting me back in my body would really keep me sane."

"We've been over this. Putting you back would be quite impossible. Your body was a banquet for worms, with sandwiches for months."

"Then put me someplace else!"

"There is no 'someplace else', Vicky. This was the decision and you're gonna have to live with it."

"That's what you think." Mira sucked in a huge breath of air and held it.

Angela just looked down at her. "Is that really supposed to scare me?"

The baby said nothing as she continued to hold her breath.

The spirit snorted. "Right. That's quite enough of that." Angela reached her hands into the crib and tickled the girl's sides. The baby giggled a little, letting out the air. She sucked air in once more. Angela ran her fingers along the baby's stomach in a half-pinch, half-massage fashion. Mira laughed out loud.

XxXxXxXxX

Still in the chair, Tim took a long sniff of his fish nuggets. The expulsion of air from the ketchup bottle created an obnoxious loud noise. After a few shakes, the condiment squirted onto the meal.

He passed it to Virginia, who shook it and let the ketchup flow out.

They paused as they heard a noise…coming from Mira's room.

The couple got up from their seats and ran down the hall.

XxXxXxXxX

Virginia cracked the door open and reached a hand in to flip the light switch on. She went in and saw Mira rolling around in her crib, laughing. Tim followed her and stared in amazement.

"What do you think she was laughing at?"

"I have no clue, but it must've been hilarious." Virginia reached her hands down and picked up her daughter. The girl's laughter lessened in intensity. "Oh, my baby."

Mira glanced around her room. Once again, Angela had vanished into thin air and her parents - her loving parents - remained. She was growing quite irritated with this routine, and vowed to change it.

XxXxXxXxX

Months passed with very little change for the family. Tim went off to work, leaving Virginia and Mira behind. In between the diaper changes and nap times, Virginia would talk to her daughter about anything she could think of: her childhood, her family, her love for Tim. It was this last subject that dominated the conversations. Needless to say, Mira was uninterested.

From time to time, Virginia found herself going on about the woman who would've been Mira's aunt, as well as, if she were so willing, her godmother - Vicky. The brunette couldn't stop the tears of sadness as she talked about her sister, musing about idiosyncrasies that she'd never get to experience again.

Genuinely touched by her words, Mira crawled over and hugged her mother as best as she could. Virginia merely chalked this up to the baby being fascinated by stories of this woman she barely knew and felt that some consoling was in order.

Once there was enough money set aside, Virginia took her little girl grocery shopping, making sure to buy healthy foods. She and Tim decided that their little girl would have a stronger and more well-adjusted upbringing than they had; no sugar, plenty of love and affection and punishments whenever necessary.

XxXxXxXxX

"I bet your excited that your first birthday is coming up, aren't you?"

After a moment, Mira feigned excited cooing sounds from her highchair. Her spirit had figured out long ago that there comes a time when one's birthday soon de-evolves from an anticipated event to just another day on the calendar.

"Oh, I can't wait until you're older, then I can do your hair, go clothes shopping…man, I miss doing that stuff with Mom."

The door opened. "Honey, I'm home!"

"That's a little cliché, don't you think?"

"Perhaps." Tim kissed Virginia on the cheek.

"Can you believe it? Mira is going to be one year old next week."

"I can't." He walked over to the baby and picked her up. "Wow. Where has the time gone? It only feels like yesterday that we brought you home." Mira scrunched her face a little. "I looked into your eyes and said…" Tim sniffed the air slightly. "Wow. What have you been eating?"

The woman shook her head. "I don't remember you saying that."

"That's because I'm saying it now. She needs a change." Virginia got up from the couch, but Tim put his hand up. "No. You've had her all day. I'll take care of it."

She smiled. "Bless you."

XxXxXxXxX

Tim placed Mira on the bathroom counter. "I really hope your mother hasn't been feeding you that leftover chili." He unhooked the diaper and dumped it in the hamper. "I was hoping to get it later on, maybe at midnight." He gently wiped her behind and tossed the paper in the toilet. "But let's keep that between you and me, all right?"

Mira said (or, for that matter, did) nothing as her father put a fresh diaper on her.

"There we go. Good as new." Tim hugged his daughter, who seemed to sigh with indifference. _Good grief. He's enjoying this a little _too _much. Why did I have to wait until he got home?_


	4. Something to Tell You

Balloons on the floor. A cake (store bought) on the kitchen table. The lettered sign 'Happy Birthday hanging on the wall with tape.

A dark-haired woman sitting in a chair with her head in her hands. Her body shook with each sob that racked through it.

A high-chair is set up at the edge of the table. On the folding tray rests a plate and a rainbow-spotted party hat. The chair itself, though, is empty.

"_There doesn't seem to be any sign of forced entry, ma'am. We've sear-- oh, my God."_

"_What? What is it?"_

"_The window. It's wide open."_

"_Oh, God!"_

The sound of a key turning in the lock broke the woman out of her misery. She hurried to the door. It was Tim.

They stared at each other for a while. The woman collapsed into his arms.

"I'm sorry."

"Please don't cry." He rubbed her back and kissed her head. "It's all right."

"Mira's gone." Fresh tears escaped the woman's eyes, soaking the man's shirt. He hugged her even tighter.

"We'll get through this. I love you, Virginia."

The couple stood in the doorway, embracing and crying.

XxXxXxXxX

"_What's that smell?"_

"_Do you like it?"_

"_Do I lik-- you have got some nerve."_

"_What's the matter?"_

"_I found your shirt from yesterday covered in perfume. I don't wear perfume!"_

"_I thought you might like it."_

"_What, that you're cheating on me? That kind of rubs me the wrong way."_

"_Cheating on…Virginia. I love _you_. I'd never cheat on you."_

"_I guess the idea is a little silly."_

"_Yeah. That you wouldn't trust me about something like that."_

"_I never said I didn't trust you."_

"_Granted, but the implication was pretty strong."_

"_Well, there's no need to bite my head off."_

"_I was just saying…"_

"_Tim! You should've told me that the perfume didn't come from some woman."_

"_I wanted it to be a surprise. Heaven forbid a husband do something nice for his wife."_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Out!"_

XxXxXxXxX

The baby, wrapped in a blanket from her crib, looked around for some identification of her surroundings. The only thing her eyes could make out was darkness. She started to shake and cry.

The child never even saw the figure emerge, seemingly out of nowhere. It seemed to extend its hand to her and wave its hand back and forth.

"I wanna…go home!"

Her crying had stopped somewhat. She put her hands to her mouth. Her head turned around as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

She glanced at the blue-haired figure, whose hands were folded.

"I cannot believe you." The look on Angela's face was one the child didn't recognize on the spirit's face - contempt.

"What are you talking about and where are we?"

"Where we are is unimportant. What you've done is what I'm concerned about."

The baby folded its arms. "I didn't do anything."

"Oh, no, nothing…except create a mess and make it look like your father was cheating on your mother. I _must_ be here for your second birthday."

Mira turned away from the spirit. Angela simply snapped her fingers and disappeared, reappearing in the child's line of sight. "When will you figure out that your parents are in it for the long haul?"

"When will you leave me alone?!"

"I can't do that, love. I have to watch over you. Not everyone is given the same opportunity as you; to have a fresh start. People like you are usually sent back as paramecium and only last a few days."

Angela picked Mira up and cradled her.

"Did you know that I was once a mother?" The blue-haired woman waggled her finger at Mira as if it were her own child.

"But you look too young to be a mother."

"I chose this look after my Earthly form had dissipated."

"Wait. You got to choose your look?"

"Seniority. I was once a mother. I had six children - four boys and two girls. I loved all of them so much. I was always there for them: school functions, sports matches, you name it." The spirit sighed deeply. "Then, one night, I was driving home. A milk truck came out of nowhere and wham! Just one more way the two of us are connected." She laughed slightly.

"What happened to your children?"

"They grew up. They never forgot me, thank Heaven, and I never forgot them. I miss them every moment of every day. You think nothing can hurt you when you're dead? Sure, not physically, but emotionally, and that's the worst kind of pain."

"You ever visit them?"

"What do you think I do when I'm not chatting with you? I'm just grateful that they all turned out to be well-adjusted, caring adults. Don't you miss your parents?"

"Not that much. I mean, Tim is just…"

"No. I mean Vicky's parents."

"Like crazy. I miss how Mom would sit on my bed and talk to me before I went to sleep. I miss how Dad would take me to school whenever I missed the bus. And the way they'd dance in the living room when they were sure that me and Virginia were in bed."

"How do you know you won't have those same good times with your new parents? If anything, they might be even better." Angela held Mira in front of her. "So, what do you say?"

Sure, Mira held a less than favorable opinion of her parents, mainly her father, but they were her parents, who had shown her nothing but affection and love in the year of her life. She still felt strongly about this, but she let out a heavy sigh.

"I want to go back."

Angela waved her hand, causing the darkness to bleed away. The two of them were in Mira's room, standing near the door.

"Pretty convenient, if I say so myself, but it's going to look suspicious if we're found like this." The spirit again cradled the child and waved her hand over her form, leaving only air.

XxXxXxXxX

Virginia sat at the kitchen table. Her eyes glanced at the cake. She folded her arms and buried her head in them. Tim crouched down and held her gently.

A knock at the door stirred them from their embrace.

Tim hurried to the door and opened it. At the entry way stood a blue-haired woman a little shorter than him. In her hands was a child with dark hair wrapped in a blanket.

The man covered his mouth as the woman rushed to his side.

"I found her lying in an alley. I saw the news report on the telly. I can't begin to tell you how upset I'd be if it was one of mine."

Virginia took the child from the mystery woman's hands. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you." The brunette cooed at her daughter.

"I don't know if there's ever anything we can do to repay you for this." Tim pulled out his wallet. "What's your name?"

The woman shook her hand. "Oh, no, Mr. Turner. The looks on your faces is reward enough."

"Well, if that's what you want… And, again, thank you."

"You're welcome." The woman disappeared behind the closed door.

"Now, we've got a party to throw for you, Mira." Virginia kissed the girl on the cheek. Tim worked on the other cheek. Tears fell from the child's eyes. The couple held her close, unwilling to let her go a second time.

XxXxXxXxX

The couple spent the next few days pouring attention on their daughter and answering phone calls about her. Even though Angela had Mira for a few minutes, it amounted to nine hours in Earth time. It merited a story in the local newspaper, but that day's issue wound up in the recycling almost as quickly as it had arrived in their home. Tim and especially Virginia wanted nothing more than to put the incident behind them.

Mira seemed to grow up before their eyes. It was a matter of time - five months - until she learned to walk on her own. Following by a couple of months were her first words - "I love you." To her surprise, both of her parents were present when the words were spoken.

The girl ended up loving her mother as much as, if not more than, she did when they were sisters. She flirted with the idea of telling her who she once was, but thought better of it when she overheard her parents talking one night. Something her mother said stuck with her: "I'd better stop. If I spend all my time worrying about the past, I'll never have a future." Mira decided just to keep caring for her mother. It surprised her every time she referred to Virginia in that manner…

Just as it was a surprise to refer to Tim as her father. There were occasional pangs of animosity and jealousy, she was forced to admit to herself. Even so, he loved her with all his heart. Ultimately, the animosity melted into guilt; she wished she had been as kind to him then as he was to her now. Every so often, she would mouth the words 'I'm sorry' to him. She couldn't say it aloud for fear of dredging up a multitude of questions that she didn't have the nerve to answer.

XxXxXxXxX

About a year later, Virginia felt herself ready to return to work. Tim wanted her to take it easy, insisting that he can carry the family himself. She knew how much of a strain it was on her husband and she didn't want him to bear the financial burdens alone. Also, when she put her mind to something, it was as good as done.

She spent the next week traveling to local schools applying for a teaching position. Her expertise at Literature earned her a job at the high school.

Of course, this would mean that Mira would be left in the apartment by herself.

Thinking of this, Virginia planned to put out an ad for a babysitter; someone 'available during the day, trustworthy, **LOVES KIDS!!**'. (Given the childhood experiences shared by her and her and her husband, she was sure to make that part clear.)

Within the day, an applicant appeared at the apartment. It was a young woman, casually dressed, with a streak of sky blue in her brown hair.

"Good evening. I just moved into the building and I found an ad posted on the bulletin board. This is 7-D?"

"Why, yes it is." Virginia tucked back a loose strand of hair. "Come on in."

The young woman sat on the couch, while the brunette sat in the chair.

"So, do you have any children?"

"Oh, no. I don't even have a boyfriend."

"Any siblings?"

"Only child, but I have a couple of baby cousins whom I love to pieces."

"Do you have any source of income?"

"Oh, why, no. I just drift from town to town."

Virginia's approving look became an apprehensive one. The woman started to laugh. "I'm a telemarketer. A pretty nice gig; work from home, pick my own hours."

"As long as you don't call this place."

"If you're number comes up, I won't."

"My daughter eats an apple. A piece travels down the wrong pipe. Her face turns blue. What do you do?"

"Give her the Heimlich Maneuver."

"And if that fails?"

"Call an ambulance, find out what hospital she's going to and contact you."

The brunette sat back in her seat. "Very good. Young lady, you are hired." The two women shook hands. Virginia turned to the hallway. "Mira!"

The girl ran out of her room. "Yes, mommy?"

"I want you to meet your new babysitter. I didn't catch your name."

"It's Deanne."

"What a lovely name." The woman looked to her daughter. "This is Deanne. I'm sure the two of you will get along great."

"Oh, I know we will." Deanne smiled down at the girl, who wore a look of uncertainty on her face.

XxXxXxXxX

The following day, Tim and Virginia got ready for work. Before she left, though, Deanne arrived at their apartment.

"Oh, it's good to see you. I hate to leave Mira."

"Mrs. Turner, I assure you. Mira is in good hands."

Virginia packed a folder into her briefcase and headed for the door, just as Mira walked out.

She bent down and kissed the girl on the cheek. "Bye, Mira. I love you lots." The brunette disappeared behind the door.

Deanne looked down at the child, who seemed to be scared. She never had a babysitter before…in either of her lives.

"So…you're Mira. I've heard a lot about you."

"Like what?" The girl's voice quavered.

"Nothing." Deanne shrugged. "I just said that as an intimidation technique. So, what do you want to do?"

"You're asking me what to do?"

"Well, sure. Babysitting is about the well-being of the child, right, love?"

"I guess it…is." Mira looked at the woman. She squinted at the woman. The shape of her face seemed familiar, but the streak of blue in her hair was what really got her. The child gasped. "You."

"Me?"

"You. I know you from somewhere. You're Angela!"

"Actually, it's Aaaaaangela."

"Why are you here? To torture me some more?"

"Remember how I told you that I was once a mother? I'm here to take care of you."

"Somehow, I think there's more to this. You wouldn't be here for no reason."

Deanne said nothing as Mira put her hands on her hips.

"I figured it out. You show up whenever I'm misbehaving and I've been extra good, so something's going on, isn't it, _love_?"

The woman sighed. "You got me. My superiors found out about the…'trip' I took you on." Slowly, an English accent crept into her speech. "Apparently, it's not proper procedure to force someone to change. I was stripped of my abilities. I'm pretty much stuck here for a while."

"You see what happens? But, wait. If you're human, why didn't you visit your kids?"

"My kids are all grown up. I don't need to worry about them. You, on the other hand…your life is just beginning. Sooner or later, you'll grow up, get an education…meet a cute guy…and, generally, have a full life. I just want to help make sure that you do things better."

Mira said nothing as she rubbed her arm.

"So…what do you say?" Deanne's speech had reverted to a plain American sound.

"And you promise you won't try anything?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die and not come back."

Mira thought this over. In her mind, Deanne…Angela…had been duplicitous, manipulative and snotty. These qualities were not foreign to her, as she had exhibited them when she was a sitter. The big difference was that the former spirit did these things out of tough love, as opposed to 'just because'.

The girl nodded her head. "Okay."

"What do you want to do?"

XxXxXxXxX

Mira and Deanne had a lot of fun that day…and many days afterwards. The two grew to be fast friends, which for Mira was a big deal. In her old life, she never had a friend.

Tim and Virginia strongly recognized the bond that developed between the caretaker and her charge. To that end, they resided in the apartment for the entirety of Mira's childhood, even though the couple was able to afford a home by the time Mira entered middle school.

In school, Mira did exceptionally well, having already learned what was being taught. Being derided as a brainiac meant little to her in the face of personal happiness. At times, she even used to joke that she knew the answers because she went through this before.

In high school, her academic streak continued. (Tim remarked that she was a genius and that it must've come from her mother.) She was ultimately named valedictorian of her graduating class. In her speech, she thanked her parents, her former babysitter and her late aunt…without whom she wouldn't be here today.

Her parents never did learn what she meant by that and as far as Mira was concerned, that could not have been better.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This was originally set to be part of my short story anthology "Some of a Batch". However, the more I thought about it, the more impossible it would be to compress it into one chapter. Hence, this story.

Thanks for reading and reviewing and have a nice day.


End file.
